A Vida Promete
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Naruto anda um pouco estranho. Sasuke descobre o motivo. Esse motivo abala Sakura, que pra piorar acaba ouvindo umas verdades de Sai. Como isso tudo acaba? [ONESHOT] [YAOI][SasuNaru][SaiSaku]... titulo tosco? nãããão, imagina ¬¬


**Disclaimer**: Leia e decida se Naruto é meu...

* * *

A brisa gélida da manhã entrava pela janela esquecida aberta na noite anterior, lado a lado com os raios de sol que batiam na pele alva do Uchiha que dormia tranquilamente na cama de seu quarto.

Levantou irritado, amaldiçoando o sol e o vento que o acordaram daquela maneira brusca.

Não tinha o mínimo animo pra levantar. Teria que agüentar aquele dobe loiro gritando, as suas brigas com ele. Talvez essa fosse a sua parte preferida do dia, tinha que admitir. Mas também tinha que agüentar a "coisa rosa" gritando por ele com aquela voz histérica irritante e a mesma se pendurando em seu pescoço. Mas ainda,agüentaria Naruto dando cima da Sakura, era uma das, senão a pior, parte do dia. Estava com ciúmes? Da Sakura com certeza não era, então era do...?

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos absurdos. Mas devia admitir, sentia o mais profundo asco ao ver Naruto dando em cima da Haruno. Uma sensação que o fazia automaticamente virar a cara e amarrar essa mesma.

Andou em direção ao banheiro ainda mais desanimado com a perspectiva feita para seu dia. Lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho. Se sentiu em um filme, filmes sempre tem essas cenas.

Tomou seu desjejum e voltou ao seu quarto e retirou seu pijama. Substituiu-o por suas roupas habituais e abriu a porta de sua casa.

Olhou para baixo, no tapete que ficava na frente da porta e sentiu seu estomago dar uma reviravolta terrivelmente desagradável dentro dele. Uma montanha de cartinhas cor-de-rosas, cheirando a perfume. Muitos perfumes diferentes e extremamente doces misturados.

Respirou profundamente em sinal de desgosto. Ledo engano. A grande variedade de perfumes invadiu suas narinas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ter enjôos fortes. Chutou rapidamente a pilha para dentro de casa e bateou a porta rapidamente e com força, querendo se livrar do cheiro e das ânsias.

Trancou a casa e guardou as chaves no bolso, logo depois colocou as mãos no mesmo lugar, caminhando em direção a ponte, ponto de encontro do time 7.

Chegando lá viu que ninguém havia chegado, escorou-se no batente da ponte e fechou os olhos. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro das flores silvestres que haviam nascido na beira do rio. O cheiro não tão doce substituía a sensação horrível do perfume das cartinhas, que parecia não querer abandonar Sasuke.

- Sasuke?

Abriu os olhos lentamente assimilando o que acontecia. Naruto estava com uma perna entre as de Sasuke e a outra ao lado das mesmas. Os braços apoiados no batente da ponte, um em cada lado do corpo de Sasuke e o dorso um pouco curvado, fazendo seus rostos estarem separados apenas por cerca de dois centímetros, os olhos azuis profundos parecendo examiná-lo. Naruto estava com o corpo pendido pra frente, quase deitando sobre Sasuke, enquanto o mesmo tinha seu corpo um pouco arqueado pra trás por estar escorado na ponte, fazendo com que a qualquer movimento de um dos dois, os membros se roçassem.

O coração de Sasuke disparou descontroladamente. O fôlego faltou um pouco e se tornou difícil de respirar. Seu rosto começou a ferver, tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva pela inocência de Naruto, que o fazia não perceber a situação que se encontravam.

O silencio de Sasuke pareceu intrigar Naruto, que se mexeu um pouco, fazendo seus membros realmente roçarem MUITO levemente. Tão levemente que Naruto nem percebeu, mas para Sasuke, sempre sensível aos toques do outro (os socos de Naruto sempre doíam mais) foi o suficiente para faze-lo cerrar os olhos e soltar um pouco de ar através de seus lábios em um mini-gemido contido.

Naruto percebeu que Sasuke cerrara os olhos e que ficara muito vermelho, o fazendo ficar preocupado.

- Sasuke, você ta bem? – disse Naruto, passando a mão levemente pelo rosto do moreno.

Sasuke encolheu seus ombros e fechou os olhos mais forte, reagindo aquele toque. Um novo gemido contido fez sair uma quantidade maior de ar e por muito pouco não saiu som junto. O que era aquilo, o que estava acontecendo?

- Eu... Eu... Eu to bem, Naruto! – disse Sasuke com a voz meio fraca, Naruto ia argumentar quando...

- Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!

O grito histérico fez Naruto recuar um passo para trás e olhar fundo nos olhos de Sasuke, para logo depois dar as costas a ele e se escorar no batente oposto, olhando em direção ao horizonte. Não podia ver os olhos de Sasuke, mas, não sabia por que, tinha certeza que seu olhar mirando o horizonte estava vago.

Nem percebeu que Sakura havia se agarrado a seu pescoço, tão perdido que estava em olhar o loiro. Esta, sendo ignorada (dessa vez, literalmente) se desgrudou do pescoço de Sasuke.

Mais um tempo gasto com olhares furtivos as costas de Naruto. Ele estava deprimido por que Sakura se agarrava a Sasuke daquela maneira? Era do conhecimento do moreno que ele gostava da kunoichi.

Com o coração apertado com esses pensamentos, Sasuke ouviu algo semelhante a "puf" e percebeu que seu sensei havia chegado.

- Ohayo! Sakura e Sai vão pro portão da vila pra tomar conta, Izumo e Kotetsu saíram em missão. Sasuke e Naruto ficam treinando. Bye! – e sumiu em um novo "puf" atrás daquela cortina de fumaça.

Depois de uma troca de olhares entre os membros do grupo, Sakura parecia que ia falar alguma coisa. Com certeza algo para ficar perto de Sasuke, mas Sai foi mais rápido.

- Vamos!

Sakura saiu com Sai, e Naruto, que havia apenas virado o rosto para ver seu sensei, voltou a olhar o horizonte.

- Você quer treinar?

- Não.

Apesar de estranhar a resposta inusual do jinchuuriki, resolveu não argumentar.

- Vai pra casa?

- Não tem ninguém lá, não sei o que vou fazer agora.

- Quer ir lá em casa? Quer dizer, eu também não tenho nada pra fazer agora e...

- Tudo bem.

Naruto estava sério e era estranho. Saíram em direção a cara do Uchiha sem nenhuma palavra mais. A única coisa que se passava na mente de Sasuke era que o motivo daquilo era uma certa ninja de cabelos róseos.

Chegaram na frente da casa de Sasuke e este abriu a porta. Naruto entrou logo atrás dele. Passaram pela pilha de cartinhas, Sasuke as ignorou mas percebeu o olhar de Naruto perder todo o brilho que ainda tinham ao bater naquelas cartas.

- Pode se sentar, vou buscar algo pra nós lá na cozinha.

- Obrigado.

Sasuke foi até a cozinha e voltou com dois copos de chá gelado. Sentou ao lado de Naruto e entregou um dos copos pra ele. Naruto havia tirado a jaqueta e deixado ela sobre as costas do sofá, ficando apenas com a camisa preta colada, deixando seu abdômen definido a mostra, o que fez Sasuke corar levemente.

Com o olhar baixo, Naruto deu um gole no chá. Vendo aquele olhar baixo e perdido do loiro, Sasuke sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito.

- Desculpa.

- Sasuke?

- Desculpa Naruto, eu sei que você gosta da Sakura, mas eu não posso fazer nada se ela fica atrás de mim. Eu não gosto disso! Mas por favor, não faça essa cara triste, por favor.

-Sasuke... – Naruto chamou.

Naruto ergueu o braço até tocar no rosto de Sasuke, o que fez esse erguer seu rosto na direção do loiro. O que ele viu foi Naruto com os olhos cheios d'agua, as lagrimas já escorrendo pela face.

O Uchiha não sabia o que fazer, quando seu rosto foi puxado e Naruto tomou os lábios de Sasuke por um momento rápido. Logo se afastou e levantou-se, passou as costas das mãos pelos olhos tirando as lágrimas, pegou sua jaqueta de cima do sofá e se preparava para ir embora quando Sasuke se recuperou do choque e segurou seu pulso e o puxou de volta para o sofá.

Passou os braços ao redsor do jinchuuriki e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Sasuke, o que...?

- Naruto, por favor, fica quieto. Eu não sei direito o que eu to sentindo, mas é bom.

-Sasuke... – não via o rosto do loiro mas sabia que este estava sorrindo pelo tom de sua voz. Afastou-se de novo e tomou os lábios do loiro pra si. Deitou-o no sofá, e os sentimentos de dois adolescentes de 16 anos começaram a aflorar junto com os hormônios.

Já escurecia, Naruto estava deitado sobre Sasuke, sério. Um vento frio começava a bater, e os corpos nus já começavam a senti-lo.

- Naruto, vamos pra cama.

- Eu vou pra casa, Sasuke.- disse fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Fica aqui essa noite, Naruto, por favor.

- Eu sei que você está confuso Sasuke, o que aconteceu aqui essa tarde já é o suficiente pra me fazer feliz, eu não quero me desapontar de novo, eu não quero mais me machucar – admitiu, sentando-se ereto no sofá

- Naruto, eu não estou mais confuso, agora eu percebi o que era tudo que eu sentia, aquela dor ao te ver triste, aquela inquietação ao te ver dar em cima de Sakura – disse Sasuke, se sentando no sofá também e abraçando Naruto por trás, afundando seu rosto na volta do pescoço do Uzumaki e depositando um beijo nesse mesmo lugar. – Eu te amo, fica aqui, por favor! – apertou mais forte o corpo de Naruto.

- Sasuke... eu... – soltou um suspiro audível – também te amo.

Olharam fundo nos olhos um do outro, mais palavras foram completamente dispensadas, afinal, não se pode falar enquanto beija, pode? O loiro se deixou levar até o quarto do moreno que tinha uma cama de casal, mesmo Sasuke morando sozinho, o que Naruto estranhou.

A noite passou calma, Naruto dormiu junto a Sasuke, mais exatamente, em seus braços.

_**----------x----------**_

Acordaram, atrasados. Tomaram um café rápido (deram um beijinho, claro) e saíram de casa juntos, nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber a nova pilha de cartas na frente da porta, devido a pressa.

Ao chegarem no local de treino, perceberam que ninguém havia chegado, o que foi um alivio, não haviam se atrasado então.

Sasuke novamente se apoiou no batente da ponte e dessa vez trouxe Naruto pra perto de si, colando o Jinchuuriki ao seu corpo e afundando novamente a cara na volta do pescoço de Naruto.

- Você gosta desse lugar, hein, Sasuke? – falou Naruto em um tom brincalhão.

- É realmente muito bom, sabe, esse lugar? Sua pele é macia e cheirosa, realmente, parece apetitoso – respondeu Sasuke, em tom malicioso e dando uma mordiscada nesse mesmo lugar.

- As... Sasuke! – Naruto corou violentamente.

- Você é uma graça – disse o moreno um pouco sonhador, apertando ainda mais o outro contra si.

Nesse momento, Sai e Sakura chegaram, presenciando a proximidade dos corpos dois outros dois companheiros. De tantas coisas que pudessem imaginar, essa era uma das mais distantes do possível, bem, pra Sakura pelo menos.

- Sasuke-kun, você e o...

Sasuke passou seu braço, que antes estava na barriga de Naruto, ao redor do pescoço do mesmo, puxou-o pra trás, aproximando o rosto de Naruto do seu.

- Sim – disse sensualmente, dando uma mordida na orelha de Naruto, que assim como a garota, corou violentamente.

Puxou o outro pela cintura, fazendo-o virar de frente pra ele e tomou seus labiosa pra si.

**_----------x----------_**

Sakura e Sai saíram de perto do novo casal, não queriam estragar o clima. Bem, na verdade, Sai não queria, pois Sakura já estava pronta pra pular em Naruto quando o companheiro a segurou e a puxou para longe daqueles dois.

Puxou-a para a floresta, na tentativa de fazer ela se aclamar.

- Me deixa, Sai! – pedia a kunoichi para o dono dos braços fortes que a prendiam.

- NÃO! – Sai puxou seu braço bruscamente, trazendo o corpo dela pra um mais perto e olhando sério nos seus orbes esmeraldas. Isso foi muito estranho para a rosada, por que ela estava acostumada com o sorriso e a amabilidade de Sai, mesmo que estas fossem falsas.

- O Sasuke não ama o Naruto! Ele esta se enganando! Ele ama a mim! A mim!

- Agora chega.

Sai empurrou a garota contra uma das arvores dali e lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

- Olha aqui, Sakura, cada vez que você vê o Sasuke você sai gritando histericamente, ninguém mais agüenta isso1 Você acha que ele gosta? Você fica grudada nelee a cada dez palavras que você fala, 5 são "Sasuke-kun" e 5 são "Naruto-baka". Você vive em função do Sasuke e é tão egoísta a ponto de não perceber que está escrito na testa dele que ele te odeia por que você faz tudo isso. Até aqui tudo bem, é aceitável, pois apesar de irritar a todos, são só os SEUS sentimentos – parou um pouco para pegar ar – Mas você também desconsidera o Naruto em tudo. Justo ele, que é a única pessoa que realmente gosta de estar perto de você, mesmo que seja como amiga. Você fica chamando ele de nomes sem nem ouvir o que ele te diz, deixando o coração dele mais arrasado do que é, o que não é pouco, apesar dele não demonstrar. Mas agora, o pior, o pior de tudo Sakura, você quer acabar com a felicidade que ele conquistou. Você é a pior! Até eu, que fui educado pra não ter sentimentos entendi isso!

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. Ouvir isso de Sai doía bem mais do que as palavras frias de Sasuke, mais do que ser ignorada pelo Uchiha, mas do que o olhar frio que recebia do portador do Sharingan.

Quis correr, quis fugir dali. Nem a imagem de Sasuke e Naruto se beijando destruiu tanto seu coração. Por que doía tanto ela não sabia. Mas antes de conseguir dar mais que dois passos sequer, mas os mesmos braços fortes de antes a seguraram.

- Você não vai sair correndo sozinha desse jeito, nesse estado. Vem comigo.

-Eu não quero!

- Eu não pedi se você queria.

Chegaram na frente da casa de Sai e este abriu a porta.

-Sente-se, eu já volto. –disse indicando o sofá da sala.

- Obrigado.

Sentia-se mais calma, mas as palavras do colega de time ainda borbulhavam em sua mente, de modo a fazer algumas lagrimas ainda insistirem em saírem.

Sai voltou com um copo de água, o qual ofereceu a Sakura.

- Tudo que você disse é verdade.

- Sim – respondeu sério.

- E por que você me disse tudo isso?

- Por que eu QUERO que você mude!

- ...?

- Assim eu vou poder expressar... o... o que eu sinto – suas bochechas ficaram um pouco rosadas.

- ...!

Sakura havia entendido bem as palavras do colega, e por instinto, debruçou-se para cima do moreno ,que ocupava o lugar ao seu lado no sofá. Olhou séria para seus olhos negros.

-Eu vou mudar.

- Por que?

- Por você!

- Por mim!?

- Sim, dói muito mais em mim VOCÊ ser frio do que o Sasuke ser frio. Acho que agora entendo o que significa isso. – Sorriu.

Sai sorriu também, de forma verdadeira e todas as palavras foram seladas em um beijo.

**_----------x----------_**

Sasuke e Naruto nem perceberam a ausência dos outros dois até seu sensei chegar.

- Onde estão o Sai e a Sakura?

- Er... bem... não sabemos – Naruto coçou a cabeça, meio sem graça.

- Eles não vieram?

- Vieram, estavam aqui agora a pouco...

- E eles saíram? Vocês não viram? O que estavam fazendo?

- ... – coraram um pouco.

- Bem, esquece ¬¬ sem treino por hoje – e sumiu na habitual cortininha de fumaça.

- Dobe – chamou oUchiha.

- Teme?

-Quer vir lá em casa? – sasuke sorriu para Naruto e piscou maliciosamente.

- Quero – esboçou um sorriso sincero.

A tarde prometia, a noite prometia. A vida prometia, dês de que estivessem juntos.

* * *

Não sei pq, mas eu gostei dessa fic º-º

hehe, tava inspirada XD

tenho uma gaalee que ja ta pronta

e também achei ela muito boa

é dificil eu achar uma fic minha boa, mas essa e aquela GaaLee eu realmente gostei º-º

Reviews, onegai minna-san T.T


End file.
